


Tonight I'm Awake Again (It’ll Probably Be Like This Tomorrow Night Too)

by mez_kookie13



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (it is dw hehe), Canon Compliant, Drabble, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Insomniac Author TT, Insomniac Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Mark lee is dumb, Nomin is side ship, Pining, but not really, mutual pining? maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mez_kookie13/pseuds/mez_kookie13
Summary: Mark was never one for good sleeping patterns.But who could blame him when /Donghyuck/ was asleep across the room?Perhaps all he needs is an awakening to what's really going on.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Tonight I'm Awake Again (It’ll Probably Be Like This Tomorrow Night Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Stray Kids' Insomnia. I thought that was pretty fitting lmao  
> I'm snatching TXT's brand of long ass titles hehe
> 
> Anyways, here I am, back from the dead to drop this fic and leave for another 6 months. 
> 
> I've been sitting on this one for a while now actually, but with NCT 2020 and 7 Dream and just generally missing Markhyuck, I thought I might as well whip it out again. 
> 
> It was actually so fun to write lmao  
> Enjoy~

Mark was never one for good sleeping patterns.

Whether it was as a 10-year-old, thinking up fantastical stories in the middle of the night; or as a teenager, falling into YouTube at 2am; or as a 21-year-old idol, practicing and producing into early hours of the morning.

He liked to think that as a trainee it got better (it didn’t) but being part of two different groups really didn’t allow for much downtime.

And then to top it all off, he roomed with _Donghyuck_ since _debut_. Just _how_ the company expect him to sleep well when there’s a literal _God_ sleeping across from him??

Mark had been developing his crush for, let’s see, 6 years now? And no matter how hard he tried, the boy never failed to make him panic out of pure fear that his secret would be revealed.

“Dude, you’re thinking too loud.”

“Wah-” Mark looked up from where he was staring at the dance room floor, to see Johnny standing far too close to his face. “Woah - Dude! Back up!’ Johnny just laughed as he stepped back.

“You need to _rest_ , man. What are you doing that deserves more attention than precious beauty sleep?”

Mark thought of all the nights that fatigue blatantly _refused_ to come over him, so instead he’s spent the night staring at Hyuckie’s soft hair, and Hyuckie’s soft lips and Hyuckie’s soft-

“MARK”

“AHH”

“You’re doing it again.” All he could do was sigh.

“Sorry. I – You know sleeping is rough for me, right?”

“Yeah, but we’re tryna practice and you’re two beats behind and not even noticing. What’s going on?”

“I’m fine, hyung.” Mark turned to the mirror, trying to brush the elder off. “Let’s get back to practicing.” Johnny squinted his eyes as he placed himself into position.

Mark released another sigh. He had wanted to tell his hyung about his… emotions for as long as he could remember but no. He needed to hide it better.

=~=~=

“Hey, Mark?” The boy in question looked up from his phone to his hyung sitting across from him at the dining table.

“Yeah, Taeyong-hyung?

“Are… are you ok?” Mark cocked his head in confusion.

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t I be?”

“That’s you’re sixth cup of coffee, and you’ve been watching fancams of Haechan for at least an hour now.”

Mark eyes flew open and he locked his phone.

“HEY-“

“I know whatever you’re watching has nothing to do with me but you seem to have unfinished business so you might wanna deal with that!”

“Hyung, no, it’s not what it looks like-“

“It’s certainly looks like it to me!”

“Hi, guys!” Both Mark and Taeyong freeze and Donghyuck skips into the room. “Why are you guys fighting? And why are you doing it when I don’t have popcorn to watch?” He trotted to the kitchen, humming and making hot chocolate. The two just watched him, unsure of what to do. “Take a picture it’ll last longer.”

Brought out of his trance, Mark got up.

“Well, I’m going to my room. Later hyung, Hyuck.”

“… Seeya Mark. Don’t think this conversation is over!”

He tried his best to ignore the beating of his heart at the younger’s words.

=~=~=

Mark watched as the youngest of his brothers wolfed up the ramen that had only just arrived at their table. Jaemin and Jeno had asked for the dreamies to meet and have dinner and although no one knew why, it was nice to be in their company again ~~and get free food~~.

“Ok, so,” Jaemin slammed his bowl on the table and turned to the boy next to him. “You ready Jeno?”

The boy in question almost dropped his chopsticks.

“Now??”

“Well, yeah. Might as well get it over and done with.”

“Oh- oh ok then.”

The other five boys sat in stunned silence.

“We’re dating.” Finally. The rest of them had a group chat excluding the couple to talk about how disgusting they were with each other. It certainly didn’t come as a surprise, but it made him think. If Jeno and Jaemin could date as idols, and make it work. Maybe he and Hyuckie could too. But no. Hyuck didn’t think of him like that… but if he did, Mark would do everything in his power to make it last. Perhaps he could use some of the SM favouritism to get by with the compan-

“Mark!”

He snapped back to reality to see all his members staring at him.

“Is that ok, hyung?”

“W-what? Yeah of course, I’m so happy for you guys.”

The Jaemin sighed.

“Thank goodness. I thought we were gonna have a problem for a second there.”

“No, of course not! You guys will always have my support, no matter what.”

“Gee, Markie, don’t get too sappy,” Renjun laughed.

“Hey! Can I not show support for my dongsaengs?”

“Not when you look like you’re about to pass out, dude. You getting enough sleep?” Mark fake pouted at his brother’s words, but he knew he was right.

“I’m fine. You guys know I’ve always been a bit of an insomniac.” He received nothing but concerned glances. It was useless to fight, but what could he do? Confess? Pfft. “Besides, why are we talking about me? What about the newly-weds over here?”

“Yeah guys, give _us_ attention, not stinky Mark.”

“Hey!”

=~=~=

The ceiling was as white as it had been every other night. It was kind of boring, y’know? Staring at the same plain surface every night, trying and failing to find something interesting. Perhaps Mark should put up some glow in the dark stars. He had some as a kid, but of course they stayed in his childhood bedroom when he moved into the dorm. Maybe he could get Hyuck to help him put them up! No, he couldn’t – well, maybe he could. At least he could live in the fantasy in his head for a little while; come up with some unrealistic storyline that you would find in a silly Wattpad fanfiction.

Mark sighed out loud. Hiding in plain sight was so hard. He looked over to the subject of his dreams. He supposed it would just be another night of aimless staring.

But he was met with wide eyes.

“Mark. It’s 2 in the morning. Why are you still up?”

“You know I’m an insomniac, Hyuck-ah. This is normal. Just go back to sleep.”

“No. It’s not.” Donghyuck sat up in bed. “Not only have you never been diagnosed no matter how many times you go to the doctor, it’s almost always self-induced. On your phone, on your computer, reading a book. You always keep yourself up. I’ve been watching for a while now, and I’m actually really worried. Also, the amount of time you spend staring at me is… slightly weird, but that’s a conversation for another day.”

Mark was grateful for the dark, or Donghyuck would have clearly been able to see how red his face had gotten throughout his spiel.

“Y’know what. Come here.”

“What?”

“You heard me. We are going to cuddle and talk about your so-called ‘insomnia’.” Donghyuck opened his blankets for Mark, who lay in shock.

“C’mon weirdo, I’m not getting any younger over here.”

“Right – sorry”

Mark scrambled to get out of his own bed and into his friend’s without making a fool of himself (it didn’t work) but he soon found himself laying in bed, face to face with his crush of 6 years.

“So, let’s talk, huh?”

Mark felt his palms growing sweaty.

“Hyung, why don’t you sleep?”

The use of the honorific hit him like a brick wall. Donghyuck _never_ used honorifics.

“I don’t know.” _Liar_

“Yes you do, hyung.”

“I-“

There comes a point in life where, ahead of us, is a fork in the road. In order to continue, as life does, we must make a decision. It’s scary, not being able to see where each path leads. It’s bloody terrifying actually. But sometimes, it just takes a leap of faith, to find home.

“It’s you, Hyuck-ah.”

“Me?”

“yeah…”

“You going to elaborate on that or am I gonna have to squeeze it out of you?”

“Gee, be patient. I’m kind of nervous here.”

“Nervous? Oh… sorry.” Donghyuck’s softened tone only made Mark more nervous, and he started to wring his hands under the blanket. “Markie… tell your story,’ Donghyuck said as he grabbed the elder’s hands and held them close to his chest.

Deeep breaths, Mark.

“Right, sorry. Um… well I suppose I should get right to it. I have no elaborate story, and I mean it’s not like I could even remember how any of this started so whatever your expecting it’s not much – “

“Mark”

“Sorry. I guess, I just, well I-“ Deeeeeeep breaths, Mark, take the leap of faith. “I like you.” Donghyuck’s breath hitched. “It started, what, six years ago? Don’t really rememb-“

“Wait, WHAT.” Donghyuck sat up again, startling Mark (but not letting go of his hands).

“Huh? I’m sorry I feel like this, I’ve tried to hide it best I could-

“No, Mark.” He looked down at the elder from where he sat. “You said six years? Six years you’ve had a crush on me?”

“Well, yeah..”

“Oh my gOD, Mark you absolute fucking idiot. How _dare_ you hide that from me, you stupid boy.”

“W-what? I was only trying to protect our friendship and you don’t even like boys so I never had a chance in the first place.”

“Oh, Mark, you really are fucking dense, aren’t you?” Mark could only stare in confusion. “I’m one of the least straight people in all 23 of NCT. I’m gayer than Jeno and Jaemin put together. And that’s _saying_ something. I just never came out to you because a) I thought it was obvious and b) you’re my best friend! You know me better than anyone else and I’ve cried to you over Young Leonardo DiCaprio enough times that it should have been clear. I seriously though that my _four_ -year crush was obvious enough but apparently not.”

“What? Four years? Are you kidding me??” Now Mark was sitting up too.

“Yes, you fool. We could have been boyfriends for four whole years if you put on your glasses for once and saw that I’m helplessly in love with my best friend.”

“Aaarrgggggh” Mark fell back on the bed. “You can not tell me that I’ve been pining over you, losing sleep thinking about you, just for you to like me back for almost just as long.”

“YES, you’re finally catching on… wait… is that actually the reason you don’t sleep?” Donghyuck lay back down, propping himself up on his elbow.

“Yeah, I mean, I’ve roomed with a literal god for more years than I can count. How on Earth do you expect me to sleep when _you’re_ on the other side of the room??”

“Damn, we really are idiots aren’t we.”

“Yeah…”

A peaceful silence fell across the room.

“So.. you gonna kiss me or what?”

Mark almost fell off the bed.

“You - you want me to?”

“What part of crush-for-four-years do you not understand, Mark? I’ve dreamt of you fucking kissing me since like The Seventh Sense.”

“Oh shit, really?”

“Yeah, dumbass.”

“Huh, your lips are the reason why I don’t sleep.”

“Well, why don’t you _kiss_ them then, cheesy ass fool?”

“Suppose I have to now, huh?”

Mark all but jumped on the younger, flipping them so he was leaning on top of Donghyuck laying down.

“Y’know, this really isn’t how I imagined it.”

“Just kiss me, Mark.”

There were no fireworks, no explosions, no soulmate connections. But if anything, kissing Donghyuck felt like _home_ , felt like the stars above his childhood bed, felt like getting a hard-earned, good night’s sleep.

“I love you, Hyuckie.”

“I love it when you call me that.” Another peck. “And I love you too I guess.”

"We're boyfriends now, right?"

"You fucking idiot, Mark. Of course we are."

And if they spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other’s arms, sleepily kissing, no one else needed to know.

=~=~=

“Dude, you look the most rested you have been in your life and its only 7 am.”

“Well, Johnny-hyung, I’m sure you’ll be happy to know I fell asleep at 4.”

“WhAt?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mark is... not the brightest, but I suppose neither is Hyuckie :D  
> pining fools...  
> Lmao I love them so much 
> 
> N e gays, as always, I hope you guys enjoyed reading and please annoy me in the comments they're the only thing that gives me life.
> 
> I hope I see you again soon~  
> <3


End file.
